


Ten by Ten

by HHarris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 minute challenge, Gen, gridlockdc, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHarris/pseuds/HHarris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock calls on Lestrade to come fetch him out of jail. Wrote as a 5 minute challenge at gridlockdc. Facilitated by the incorrigible PoppyAlexander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten by Ten

"I'm here."

"Where?"

"Here!"

"Sherlock, you're going to have to be more specific—"

"Collect me, please. Please. _Please?_ " He wheedled.

"I'm going to assume you're not—"

"Ten by ten!" He shouted. "Cold floors — bars for walls! Or are you too used to posh chairs and _paperwork_ ," he spat, "to recognize a cell when you hear it?'

"Alright, alright," Lestrade soothed. "Just… two minutes.  May be more if —"

"Don’t," Sherlock scolded, "be late. You know how tedious I find a locked room."

"Yeah," Lestrade huffed, "like you're not accustomed to locked fucking rooms." He pressed end viscously.

"I —"

Dial tone.

Tedious.


End file.
